Back in Black
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: It's boy's night. Time for some video games, beer and... an unfamiliar girl in the backyard?One-shot! LEMON!


_**Alright! Finally finished my ShikaTema debut! Go right on, ignore them mistakes (it's 5:50 AM people, cut me some slack) and please do enjoy! A review would be great! Don't hesitate to criticize! And now on with the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

_**xXx**_

"Come on dude!"

"No."

"But it's your turn to host the boy's evening!"

"…No."

"What do you mean no? How can you say no?!"

"Simple, and the answer is still no."

"Come on Gaaraaaa!" Naruto whined as he tried to convince his friend to let the gang crash at his place tonight. It was a tradition they kept going throughout the years- every weekend they would get together, play video games and get wasted.

"I said no a million times already, Naruto."

"But it's your turn! It's tradition, you don't fuck with tradition man!"

"No…"

"Why! Tell me one good reason and I'll let it go!"

"Fine!" Gaara wrenched his shoulder away from the blond's hard grip and looked him in the eye. "I'm having someone over tonight."

Naruto gasped overdramatically, covering his mouth with his slender fingers. "You're ditching us for some chick? Bros before hoes man, bros before hoes!"

"Whatever." He pushed past the blond that continued to rant about how selfish he was acting. Trying to mute his irritating shouts, Gaara tucked his hands in his pockets and walked off towards his house, hoping he would manage to escape from Naruto. Dreaming was good but reality sucked hard right now. There was no way he could ditch the fucking loudmouth…

"Come on, it's already time for the guys to show up! Please?"

Gaara glued to his spot on the pavement and grunted out his response for the umpeteeth time that evening "No."

"Alright! You fucking dick! At least tell me who?"

"None of your business."

"What? Hiding a giant black dude in your dresser?"

"Bitch!"

"Oh no, I'm guessing you're the bitch in that sick relationship of yours!" Naruto winked at the red-head as he smacked his shoulder. _**Hard." **_Don't scowl now, I'm sure you're sensitive only the first few inches… After that you get…convenient!"

"I'm going to murder you!" Gaara grabbed the other male and tried to strangle him but the blond wrenched out of his grasp and took off. Somehow he knew Naruto was running for his house and when he made that left turn down the street his fears were confirmed. Being the klutz he was, Naruto tripped over the garden gnome and smashed down over the lawn. "Fuck!"

Just as Gaara was about to murder him in his very own front yard without a second thought, a black Mustang Boss 302 pulled to a stop in the parking spot beside the house. Loud music blasted through the opened windows as he saw movement from within the car. They guys were here…

"Yo, Gaara!" A familiar voice yelled as a brow-haired boy stepped out the car. His wide smirk and bizarre tattoos on each cheek added to his bad-boy façade he put on for the girls. "I hope you're ready for tonight!"

Kiba threw a beer can towards the stunned red-haired male, who caught it with one swift movement. "Why are you still outside?"

"Mandingo here "Naruto stood up and dusted himself off "said that he is having someone over for tonight!" He pointed his finger at Gaara accusingly. Something in the way he was addressed by the blond retard made the youngest sand sibling flinch.

"It's fine I guess" Neji shrugged while leaning against the back of the car.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru mumbled as he placed the crate of beer back in the trunk, a freshly lit cigarette squeezed between his lips.

"Wait, what?! It's not okay! This is fucking tradition!" Naruto roared as he waved his hands in the air. "You can't let him slip that easy!"

"Dope, chill." Sasuke stepped out from the driver seat and bonked his best friend on the head, hoping that would calm him down.

"B-But! Why are acting as if this is not a problem?!"

"Because it's not. We're guys, its normal…" Shikamaru yawned as he scratched the back of his head tiredly. Just as he thought, this turned out to be troublesome.

"Well, this kinda blows "Kiba sighed as he took a sip from his bottle of beer" I would have kicked your asses tonight!"

"Let's move to my place then. There's no one home anyways." Neji proposed and the guys nodded in agreement.

"Wait, isn't Hinata staying with you?"

"Yeah, but she said she'll crash at a friend tonight. Something about catching up and stuff."

"Your place it is then!" Kiba beamed as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and dragged him to the car.

"Wait! Can't we stay over and at least see her?!" The young Uzumaki was being as stubborn as ever. Just as Gaara was about to flick him off, a light thumping noise came from the alley that lead to the back yard. All heads turned towards the basketball that rolled out from between the bushes. Seconds later a head popped out from around the corner and a figure ran towards them.

"I guess your wish will come true, dope." Sasuke smirked as he crossed his hands over his chest and leaned on the hood of the car. All the male population that had gathered in front of the Sabaku residence waited patiently for the slender figure to jog out from behind the tall bushes that were concealing its identity, and appear in all its glory.

"Dude…" Kiba exhaled as he watched the female bend down and pick up the ball. Two sharp bangs brushed against her forehead while the rest of her sandy hair cascaded down her shoulders. A small drop of sweat tumbled down from her cheek, onto her chest and disappeared in the valley between her breasts that were enveloped by a tight black sports bra. Her palm unconsciously traced the surface of the ball and she frowned as some mud rubbed onto her fingers, but she quickly wiped the dirty away in the baggy basketball shorts that reached just below her knee. The muscles in her lean stomach twisted with every movement she made.

"I see why you ditched us so easily…" Kiba nudged Gaara in the ribs and winked" I would bag that anytime!" His voice was a louder that he intended and everyone heard him.

"Thank you… I guess." She spoke, a light smirk flickering on her tanned face.

"You're welcome! If I can do something for you" Kiba moved a little closer to the unfamiliar girl "just let me know." His eyes sparkled as he offered one of his sexy smiles.

"Kiba…"Gaara growled, eye twitching madly.

"Alright dude! I get it, you saw her first!"

"Back off, Inuzuka…"

"What's taking you so looong!" Another figure jogged up to the small group that had gathered at the front door." Hey boys!"

TenTen smiled sweetly as she waved, receiving nods in return. She wore a white tank top that ended above her navel. Her grey shorts seemed to be a little big for her because they were slumped down a little, revealing the black band and a tiny proportion of her underwear.

"There seems to be a lot of skimpy-clothed females in your house Gaara." Neji smirked as his eyes wandered up and down TenTen's sweaty body, making her blush. She tried to dismiss the feeling that his heavy gaze invoked, but then he moved from his spot and planted a light kiss over her lips, muttering a low _"hey"._

"Showoff!" Naruto grunted. He reached out and tried to peel Neji off of his girlfriend." Seriously, stop showing off!"

The mystery blond girl, standing a few feet away from the couple and the loud idiot that tried to interrupt their making out session, couldn't help but giggle. Her head tilted to the side so she could see a certain irritated male. "Gaara! You didn't tell your friends were coming over!"

"That's because they were not supposed to!" He looked really pissed off for some reason.

"Well then, invite them in… _little brother._" She winked at her younger sibling before pulling TenTen away "Come on girl, we still have some ballin' to do!"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably as all eyes glued to him. It was too silent all of a sudden so his voice sounded like a shriek when he snapped" What?!"

"Don't you _`what'_ us! T-That was your sister?! Temari? That was Temari?! Why isn't she back at Suna?!" Apparently Kiba had stopped gaping some time ago because now he was yelling in Gaara's face while violently shaking his shoulders. "Wait! You have a date with your sister?! Ewww!"

"No, you fucking imbecile! She is just staying for a while …"

"What?! How could you not tell us, dude?!" Naruto stepped in and helped with the shaking that was starting to irritate the hell out of the redhead.

"Of course he wouldn't tell, Kiba was on her the moment he saw her…" Shikamaru yawned lazily as he watched the commotion. Women always caused trouble everywhere they went…

"Not my fault she is so fucking hot!" Kiba didn't expect to receive a punch in the face and had to take a few steps back.

"I told you to watch your mouth, Inuzuka!" Gaara hissed as his eyes twitched with anger.

"You little-!" Kiba launched forward and plunged his shoulder into the other male's stomach. They fell down and rolled in the dirt. Curses echoed through the evening air as punches and threats were exchanged between the two.

"Gaara!" A basketball connected with his head and he fell over like a domino. "Stop playing in the sand already and attend to your guests!"

"Hn." The redhead stood up and dusted himself off before extending his hand for Kiba to grab." Just get inside already. And bring that beer!"

Temari watched with a smile as the boys slowly started moving and walked inside the house one by one, all except for-

"You've caused quite the scene…" His voice was hoarse, probably from all those cigarettes. She turned around to face him, ball glued to her hip as her forearm kept it in place.

"How was that my fault?" Her words were soaked with irritation thought she hadn't intended them to sound that way.

"You're just… troublesome." He yawned lazily and she could see a single tear linger around the corner of his eye.

"How is it even possible to be this lazy?"

"No idea." He shrugged casually and felt her smack his shoulder. His lips curled into a faint smirk as he walked for the door "See you around."

Temari observed his retreating form until it disappeared inside her home. She stood there for another moment, not noticing how dark it had gotten outside. Her face twisted into a faint smile as she walked off, heading for the court in the back yard. She could hear her voice muttering to no one in particular as she took another big step towards her destination. "Sure Nara…"

_**xXx**_

"Come on dude! Pummel him, make him suffeeeer!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he observed the giant TV screen and the two figures that fought inside. The sound of buttons being pressed fiercely echoed throughout the room as the other two boys concentrated on the fight.

_**FINISH HIM!**_

The loud voice that came from the television made Shikamaru smirk as his fingers quickly danced over the small joystick. Fatalities were complicated.

_**Kung Lao wins!**_

"Looks like I win… Again."

Gaara growled in annoyance and pressed the start button. How could a person that slept all day be so good at videogames?

"Rematch."

"Sure. Let me –"

"Hey! I want to play too, you know!" Naruto snatched the joystick from Shikamaru's hands and pushed him off the couch, sitting down in his place.

"I'll just go get a beer then." The only heir of the Nara clan rolled to his back and lazily stood up. His feet moved towards the kitchen that was at the other side of the house. He could clearly hear Naruto's curses even here.

"Idiot." His hand reached in the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer. He set it down on the kitchen counter for a moment and pulled out a cigarette. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to find his lighter. "What a drag…"

The back door was particularly kicked off its hinges and made a loud banging noise as it slammed against the wall. A proper entrance for no other than Temari. She didn't seem to notice his presence because one of the kitchen cabinets was blocking her view. Her hands let the dirty ball slip to the floor and she sighed, a look of weariness capturing her features.

"Tired?" Shikamaru asked amused from her grand entrance and the poor performance that supervened. Even occupied with the hard task of digging through his pockets for that lighter, he didn't fail to notice how she flinched." Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Smartass."

"Yep." Finally he managed to light up his cigarette and could now enjoy his cold beverage to its fullest.

Temari watched the tall male lean against the counter and take a sip from the dim bottle in his hands, cigarette steaming from the corner of his mouth. She shook her head smiling lightly "Are you following me?"

"More like the other way around."

"Sure, my number one task for the day is to stalk my brother's friends."

"At least you admit it."

"Why would I admit something that's no true?"

"Because you're a woman… and you do unexplained thing all the time."

Her jade eyes rolled so hard that she thought they would never come back out. "Well aren't you the women expert."

"I have my moments." He smirked and took another sip from his beer before placing the bottle to his side on the counter." You of all people should know better."

Temari moved from her place by the door and walked so she was now standing right in front of him. Their eyes locked as she pushed her chest flat against his and casually reached out for his beer. She didn't seem to be bothered by their proximity as she took a large gulp from his beverage, careful to not break eye contact. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She moved away just as fast as she appeared. Her hands were still holding onto the bottle when she winked playfully and walked for the door.

Shikamaru growled, feeling the irritation run through his veins. That troublesome woman and her tricks! With one quick movement he grabbed her wrist and pulled with all his strength. The force made her turn sharply and crush into his hard chest. They ignored sound of glass shattering on the floor as his fingers raked through her golden hair and he smashed his lips over hers. It started out rough, just the way she liked it. Her mouth opened and his tongue immediately darted out to ravish her mouth. He glided his hand down her sides, feeling the heat that emitted from her body and dug his finders at the flesh of her hip.

Temari was swiftly picked up. She couldn't hold in the groan that rasped from her throat when her back slammed against the fridge. His mouth moved down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. She squeezed her hips around his waist and pushed at the back of his head, trying to get him even closer to her burning flesh. The feeling of his teeth biting down on her pulse made her moan in his ear. His rough fingers traced circles around her flat stomach before slowly moving up to her chest, squeezing one of her mounds in his palm. He could feel the heat rush through his veins as he pushed his hand under the fabric of her top, feeling her skin burn under his touch.

Suddenly he was being pushed away with such force that he stumbled back. Temari roughly shoved him against the kitchen counter and kissed him eagerly. Their tongues danced against one another, lips moving in sync as the hunger consumed them both.

Shikamaru smirked as he felt her hands fumble with his shirt, lifting it up just enough to push her hands up his abs. His hand tangled into her hair and he yanked her head back, moving his mouth around her chin and across her jaw bone, finally stopping his assault when he reached her earlobe. He gently licked and blew hot air against her ear making her shiver and dig her nails in the skin of his stomach. He growled as her nails scratched down past his navel and stopped at the hem of his pants. She bit down onto his lower lip and tugged at his belt teasingly, making him moan in her mouth.

"Nara!" They had barely enough time to part when Gaara walked into the kitchen. Temari casually opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing that came in her sight before greeting her brother and storming out the room, saying something about having to take a shower. Shikamaru cleared his throat and pushed away from the kitchen counter that he had been caged against seconds ago.

"What happened here?" Gaara motioned towards the shattered bottle on the floor.

"Sorry about that, I dropped it while Temari was scolding me about my smoking..."

"Whatever. The beer pong is starting, we're waiting for you."

"Be right there."

Shikamaru waited for the redhead to leave before breathing a sigh of relief. His body was still burning and it didn't help that her scent was all over him. Why was this evening turning more and more troublesome with every passing second?

_**xXx**_

Naruto was an idiot that he knew, but Neji? What was the reason behind the two drunk boys singing _"Wannabe"_ by Spice girls at the top of their lungs, was something Shikamaru could live without knowing.

"The fu-"

"Don't ask." Sasuke cut in as he rubbed his temples trying to sooth the pain that pounded in his skull. To everyone's horror Kiba appeared from nowhere and joined the two pop stars just in time for the chorus. Gaara stood in the corner with a blank expression, before his hands pulled out a camera. A sadistic smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

Shikamaru couldn't help but facepalm as he continued to watch the little performance that was raging in the middle of the living room.

"My, my! Is this girls gone bad or what?" Temari stood leaning against the doorframe, barely containing her laughter. Her hair was up in the usual four ponytails and she was wearing an oversized T-shirt instead of her… _'sports uniform'_. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that the shirt barely reached past her butt, showing off her long creamy legs and her short black boxers that wrapped perfectly around her thighs. Unconsciously he licked his lips, making her smirk in his direction.

"I'm going to bed, Gaara." She looked Shikamaru straight in the eye as the words spilled out from her mouth. Her brother was too busy filming his blackmail to notice the lustful glances that were being exchanged between the two.

"Sure sis, whatever."

Shikamaru watched her nod and push away from the doorframe. She smirked one more time before turning around and walking off. Her ponytails bounced up and down as she climbed the staircase that lead to the second floor and to her room.

His body stood frozen on the spot. She was shamelessly teasing him, right under Gaara's nose! Shikamaru excused himself, saying that he would go out for a cigarette, but his feet carried him into an entirely different direction – up the stairs and into her room.

Temari waited patiently in the darkness. The door finally opened and he stepped inside, spotting her immediately. His finders hooked around the neck of her shirt and he roughly pulled her against his chest, not wasting anytime to press his lips onto hers. The sweet sound of their tongues rubbing together was the music they would dance to tonight.

She glided her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt only to slide them under the fabric. His abs tensed under her touch and she could feel every single curve of his ripping muscles. He bit down onto her tongue making her flinch a little. Taking his chance he pushed her shoulders hard making her fly onto her mattress. He took his time, slowly crawling over her slender frame, tracing the length of her body with soft kisses. Temari melted into his touch, hands grabbing the front of his shirt and ripping it open. Her eyes glued to his toned chest and she licked her lips hungrily. Using all her power, she shoved him off her making him roll to the side. She then straddled his hips, gliding her hands up his newly exposed smooth skin. He prompted up on his elbows looking at the sea of jade that sparkled with mischief. Her face inched closer and she took the time to smile before lowering her lips to kiss him. This time it was slow, letting them savour the sweetness of the moment. His hips ground against her, making his erection rub against her core. She moaned into his ear, gently biting onto his neck. Her mouth moved down, brushing against his collarbone then even lower, licking and nibbling her way to his navel. She bit down onto his belly-button as her hands pulled down his pants. The bulge in his underwear was her goal after all.

Hooking her fingers around the hem of his boxers, she pulled them down agonizingly slow. He could feel the cool air brush against the tip of his member while Temari continued her teasing.

"You are killing me woman…" His breath hitched as he felt her wet tongue wrap around his arousal. He let out a deep groan as her mouth moved up and down, setting a steady pace. She was taking her time, stroking, kissing and making him whimper under her touch. That was until he grabbed two of her ponytails and pushed her head down all the way. Her head bobbed up and down, guided by his firm hand. She swirled her tongue around his hot flesh, making him release his grip and fall back into the sheets. A deep moan erupted from his chest as he dug his fingers into the bed.

"Crybaby." She smiled as another cry shook his chest.

Temari barely had barely enough time to register that she had been thrown onto the mattress with him pinning her down with his weight. He sank his teeth at the area right below her left breast, making her moan and arch her back. Wait! What exactly had happened with her shirt?

Before she could voice out her thoughts, Shikamaru's tongue was already dancing down her stomach, leaving a trail of burning flesh along the way. He stopped after reaching her underwear, nibbling at the band and slightly pulling it up with his mouth. He smirked as he noticed the outlines of her tattoo, gracing the spot where her right leg connected with her torso. She got the symbol of _"ANBU Boxing club"_ inked right after winning the national boxing championship.

Smirking at the memory of _exactly_ how happy she was that night, Shikamaru concentrated on his current task. He inserted a finger inside her, earning a low grumble as she tried to stand into a sitting position, but he pushed her back down with his free hand. He gave her a stern look before leaning down again and brushing his mouth against her slit. His tongue flicked out, slowly tasting her. She bit her lip, trying to hold down a moan. Payback was a bitch! Her hands moved against his scalp, pulling off the band that held his hair up into that strange shape, letting his jet black locks spill down his shoulders. Temari could feel him smirk against her flesh as he inserted another finger and harshly pumped them in and out. Her back arched as her fingers creased the sheets, holding down as if her life depended on it. She refused to give him the satisfaction of moaning, although it was getting incredibly difficult with his mouth ravishing her private parts as he pleased. And then when his tongue dug even deeper into her curves and his teeth gently bit her clit, her self-control slipped, releasing all the buildup tension onto his fingers and into his mouth. She cursed under her breath as her jade eyes squeezed shut, letting the sensation spark throughout her system.

Shikamaru smirked quietly, observing with great satisfactory how his caresses caused her to tremble with pleasure. He stood up to his knees and licked his fingers, looking straight at her half lidded eyes. His body leaned over so he was now hovering above her, and he grabbed her thigh, lifting it up slightly so he could position himself. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she felt the tip of his throbbing erection brush against her clit before his hips rolled forward and he entered her with one hard thrust. His breath hitched as the warm feeling of her wet walls wrapping around his arousal consumed him. He waited, giving her a moment to adjust to his size before pulling out and slamming back in. She bit down onto his collarbone, trying to muffle her moans as he moved inside her.

Shikamaru's hand traveled down her side and grabbed onto her waist, lifting her up slightly so he could unhook the clasp of her bra. His lips moved to her chest and he kissed the sensitive flesh of her mounds before taking one into his mouth, groaning lowly at the feel of her fingers digging into his shoulder. He was just about to switch breasts when she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him down for a wet kiss. He moaned into her mouth, memorizing her taste and the feeling of being inside her burning core.

Temari broke their lip lock and rolled them over so she was straddling him. He let his head sink into the pillows as he watched her bounce up and down in his lap, fingers digging into his chest for support. Being on top was pretty troublesome, so she was more than welcome to take control and do whatever she pleased while he simply lay down , enjoying every second of it. Her movements send waves of pleasure through his frenzied body, making his muscles tense every time she moved down his shaft. He had to grab onto the headboard for support as her hips rocked against him with insane force, making the mattress bounce under their weight and clack against the bed frame. Looks like she had been waiting a little too long to get it out of her system.

"Eager, aren't we?" He smirked and propped up on his elbows only to fall back down again as her palm squeezed his shoulder for support.

"Someone has to take the initiative lazybones." Temari bend down to whisper in his ear. Her hot breath tickled his neck and she bit down on his pulse. His hand snapped up to her head and he moved his finders down to claw at her back before roughly rolling them over. He grabbed her hips, digging his fingertips into her flesh as he thrust inside her with all his strength. Her body shook from the force of his movements and she had to wrap her legs around his waist, squashing them even closer. Her back ached, gluing her chest to him and giving him access to her neck while she purred into his ear, pleased by his sudden need for dominance.

Temari's breath suddenly hitched and she wrapped her hands around his body, holding onto him as her nails raked at the skin of his back. He felt her walls squeeze him tightly and she trembled, riding the waves of her orgasum, voice choked down by his shoulder. His hips moved frantically against her pelvis, searching for his own release. He dug his head into the crook of her neck as pleasure washed through his body, slowing down his frenzied movements and making his breath come out ragged. He slumped down, shifting slightly so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. They remained like that – Shikamaru laying on her chest while they regained their breath.

"Well, guess you get extra credit for banging an older chick."

"Only the first few times," He smiled lightly, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of her neck as he felt her fingers playing with his hair "now it's more like a routine."

"Jackass!" She frowned trying to push him away but he caught her hands and pinned them above her head while brushing his nose against her neck and planting a few wet kisses, making her giggle in the process. "See? Routine."

Temari rolled her eyes and watched him push up and roll to the side. It was her turn to lay on his chest, tracing small circles over his collarbone. Her fingertips wondered around the tiny rough scars on his left shoulder before hearing him grunt. "What have you done to my chest woman?"

She looked at the small cuts gracing his smooth skin and grinned "Good thing you can't see your back."

"Sadistic woman…" He sighed out shifting his gaze downward to catch a glimpse of her sandy hair.

"Hey! I'm not sadistic!"

"Really? Tell that to my shoulder. I've been scarred for life, literally." His brow rose in surprise as he saw her standing up and bending over so she could indeed look at his shoulder. A strand of hair fell down from her loosened ponytails and tickled his nose. Her jade eyes examined the barely visible, tiny stripes of wrinkled flesh that he complained about.

"Pussy! It's not even that noticeable!"

"Well, I would want to see you through it."

"You bit off a piece of flesh from my fucking forearm!"

"You're exaggerating. Besides it was really, and I mean really tiny, my tooth barely pierced through."

"Barely my ass!"

"Always a dirty mouth…" Shikamaru yawned lazily and shifted his head to look out the window. The sun would soon start to rise but they still had time for some sleep." Why aren't you at collage?"

"Tendon stretch, coach send me on vacation."

"And playing basketball all day is part of your recovery plan?"

"Relax, nothing I can't handle. Besides it should've healed enough by now." Her eyes closed and she nuzzled comfortably into his embrace, falling asleep soon after. His chocolate eyes watched her calm face as she slept.

"What does _'enough'_ even mean with you…?"

_**xXx**_

Shikamaru barely gathered enough energy to stand up from the bed. He knew for a fact that Temari was a heavy sleeper so he didn't have to worry about waking her up. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't sleep the whole night (or rather morning). Now it was already nine o'clock and he had to get dressed and get out in case her brother decided to check on her.

With a wince he bend down and gathered his clothes, putting them on layer by layer. He fumbled around with his shirt only to notice that few of the buttons were missing. Seriously? How was he supposed to go downstairs with his shirt torn apart? It wouldn't look strange… at all!

Sighing heavily he opened the door and silently slid down the stairs, hoping that everyone were still asleep. Of course Gaara was just entering through the front door with the morning paper and a chocolate muffin in his mouth. He looked tired…well more than normal.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh,no. Don't wanna talk about it." The redhead growled and walked towards the kitchen." Need coffee. Lots of coffee."

Shikamaru watched his friend pour himself a mug of coffee and sit down on the counter, eyes barely staying open.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea…" Gaara sighed but then frowned as something struck him" Where did you disappear to yesterday?

"I went for a smoke."

"For the whole night?"

"I got caught up in stargazing and by the time I realized it, you were already asleep." It looked like Gaara way buying it until he saw the state of his shirt." What happened with your top? You're missing some buttons."

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was pulling out of the wardrobe yesterday." Shit! Good thing he came up with some random bullshit quickly. The redhead stood in his spot with narrowed eyes but didn't say a thing. Cold sweat rolled down Shikamaru's back as his chocolate pools locked with green ones. Then Gaara simply yawned and nodded his head. Thank god!

Grabbing an empty glass Shikamaru poured himself some coffee before leaning against the wall near fridge. Just as he was about to take a sip, Temari walked into the room. Her body barely managed to move on its own as she dragged her feet against the floor. She never functioned properly before her first cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Gaara mumbled as he poured more coffee in his mug. The Sabaku siblings used the dim liquid as their life essence so it was no surprise that both of them were barely…alive at the moment.

Temary tried to wave but her hand moved as if she was chasing away a fly. She stretched, yawning lightly and rubbing her neck before moving her feet once again. Walking to Shikamaru, she absentmindedly pecked his lips before snatching away his cup and casually opening the fridge.

The sound of something shattering on the floor was the only thing that disturbed the morning silence. Temari meekly turned towards her brother to scold him for breaking the glass but suddenly she froze. Her blood ran cold and her eyes widened as realization washed through her sleeping form. God, what had she done!

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe you knocked your brother out…"

"He wasn't being exactly… understanding or… cooperative."

"You could've got him before he messed up my face."

"What do you expect after your `_open relationship' _comment? That was the cherry on the fucking cake, Nara!"

"What should have I said then?" Shikamaru sighed as they continued to pace around the room. Was this seriously supposed to help people think?

Suddenly he frowned. What was he really supposed to say? What was going on between them? They never actually discussed that matter… until now.

"I think it's about time we talked about..." Temari rubbed her eyes trying to find the proper words for the situation. "What does sleeping together for half a year makes us?"

"For once, I really don't know the answer…"

"Neither do I…I have no idea…at all" Silence settled between them as they avoided looking at each other. Now what? How did it become so complicated? Were they supposed to take the next step from _friends with benefits_ to _actual relationship_?

She had to sit down on her bed, because all those fucking questions were making her head spin.

"Well, "Shikamaru took a deep breath, jaw clenching and relaxing as he analyzed the possible options. He nodded his head before kneeling in the small area between her legs and pulling her chin up so he could look her in the eye. The answer was clear, at least for him, but perhaps the situation required a special approach.

"How about we keep that tendon stretched until we figure it out?"

She nodded lightly, pressing her forehead to his." Yeah, until we figure it out…"

_**xXx**_

_**Well? How did I do? Was it any good? Leave a review and tell me =] **_

_**Any criticism is more than welcome!**_


End file.
